Tormenta
by dlz
Summary: SR's VERSE/MM. Prequel de Revelação. Richard White toma uma importante decisão, que vai mudar o destino de quatro pessoas. One shot! R


**Categoria: **Superman  
**Título:** Tormenta  
**Autor:** dlz  
**Censura:** K+  
**Classificação:** Drama/Angústia  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição:** Fanfiction Net  
**Sinopse**: Prequel de Revelação. Richard White toma uma importante decisão, que vai mudar o destino de quatro pessoas. One shot!

* * *

Tristeza.

Angústia.

Revolta.

Esses eram os sentimentos que atormentavam Richard White naqueles dias que se seguiram ao fracasso do nefasto plano de dominação mundial de Lex Luthor, agora, e novamente, desaparecido, e à recuperação do Superman após ter salvado a humanidade de uma catástrofe de proporções épicas.

Sentado à sua mesa no Planeta Diário enquanto observava Lois a não muitos metros de distância, concentrada, compenetrada e absorta provavelmente em mais alguma matéria relacionada a ELE, Richard estava completamente mergulhado em seus pensamentos e memórias.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Cinco anos antes..._

_A primeira vez que viu Lois Lane, foi no terraço do Planeta Diário. Ela parecia distraída em seus pensamentos, e olhava a vista da Cidade do Amanhã, ou talvez, para algo mais, na medida em que fumava um cigarro._

_"Isso ainda vai acabar você" disse._

_Surpreendida, ela se virou mais do que depressa, como se esperasse alguém._

_"Olá Lois" completou ele, emergindo da escuridão, sob o olhar atento de Lois. "Sou Richard White" apresentou-se. _

_Ele havia acabado de chegar a Metrópolis, e em sua primeira visita ao Planeta Diário, não podia, e não queria, perder a oportunidade de conhecer a melhor repórter da qual já ouvira falar, e com quem passaria a trabalhar a partir de então._

_"White, huh?" indagou ela, já não mais surpresa. "Perry leu o sobrenome no seu currículo e simplesmente o contratou?"_

_Richard suspirou._

_Ela era exatamente como imaginava._

_E muito mais bonita pessoalmente do que esperava que fosse._

_"Não vou negar o que pode estar parecendo, Lois--"_

_Mas ela não parecia interessada, na medida em que terminava seu cigarro, com os braços cruzados._

_"Mas meu tio não é nenhum tolo" continuou. "E ele me contratou porque realmente sou bom no que faço" disse._

_Lois sorriu._

_"Modesto, huh?"_

_Richard sorriu, pensando no que acabara de dizer._

_Realmente, tinha orgulho do seu trabalho, de estar em Metrópolis e no Planeta Diário para ajudar a melhorar o departamento internacional do jornal como lhe havia sido adiantado por Perry meses antes quando ainda terminava uma matéria em Londres. E, sabendo quem Lois era, sequer mediu as palavras, pois, mais do que tudo, queria impressiona-la._

_"É, não soou muito amigável para um primeiro contato" concordou._

_Mas Lois balançou a cabeça._

_"Tudo bem" disse, indiferente, virando-se novamente para contemplar a vista de Metrópolis._

_Richard então se aproximou, e colocou as mãos ao lado da sua, agora sobre o parapeito._

_"Conheço o seu trabalho" disse. E Lois apenas o escutava, sem se virar para vê-lo. "Acompanho sua carreira faz muito tempo. E, bem, pra falar a verdade, sinto falta dos seus artigos de antes"_

_Nisso, ela se virou para olha-lo nos olhos._

_"Antes do Superman" explicou ele._

_E ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa._

_"Quero dizer, não estou dizendo que sejam ruins. Mas, Superman é passado!"_

_Estarrecida com quão oportunas eram aquelas palavras, Lois estremeceu._

_"A melhor repórter do Planeta Diário deveria estar por ai, atrás da uma matéria de verdade, e não desperdiçada com assuntos tão ultrapassados!" completou._

_Lois então sorriu._

_Havia alguma coisa em Richard White que a fazia colocar os pés no chão. E isso era bom._

_"Você é mais perceptivo do que aparenta ser" disse ela._

_"Eu sei" disse ele._

_FIM DO FASHBACK_

* * *

Richard suspirou enquanto a via falar ao telefone.

Estava mais linda do que quando a conheceu.

Radiante.

"Lane! Kent! Venham já até a minha sala!" gritou Perry ao sair à porta ao lado.

E Richard viu Lois finalizar a conversa ao telefone e se levantar, esbarrando no desajeitado Clark, enquanto iam para a sala de Perry.

Pensando que talvez ela tivesse olhado na sua direção, Richard acenou como fazia antes todas as vezes que Perry gritava de sua sala para que ela fosse até lá para falarem de mais alguma matéria que deveria escrever, deixando de lado todas as reportagens que realmente lhe interessavam, e ela simplesmente lhe trocava olhares de indignação seguidos de um sorriso e um breve aceno.

Mas daquela vez, como todas as últimas vezes nos dois meses que se passaram, ela não se virou para vê-lo, ou mesmo para sorrir e acenar.

E ele acenou para o nada, até que viu Jimmy retribuir o gesto, provavelmente imaginando que era para ele. Richard apenas sorriu um sorriso inconformado, deixando Jimmy ainda mais confuso, e baixou a mão, seguido de um longo suspiro.

Na sala ao lado, podia agora ouvir os gritos de Perry e Lois, que certamente não queria trabalhar em mais alguma matéria que ele simplesmente lhe empurrava para fazer ao lado de Clark, o que vinha acontecendo com muita freqüência nas últimas semanas, já que Perry os considerava uma grande equipe mesmo antes de Richard chegar ao Planeta, e agora, suas prioridades eram o departamento internacional do jornal.

Nesse momento, Richard sentiu uma ponta de inveja de Clark.

Não fosse por um certo alguém que sobrevoava os céus de Metrópolis numa capa vermelha, teria motivos para se preocupar...

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_Um mês havia se passado desde que Richard estava no Planeta Diário, e quase todos os dias ele trabalhava até tarde com Lois._

_"Bom, acho que finalmente podemos parar por aqui" disse ela, virando o pescoço para os lados, como se quisesse relaxar o músculo. "Estou louca para cair na cama"_

_"Não é má idéia. Para nenhum de nós" disse ele, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela._

_Já fazia um tempo que Richard não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos por Lois. E trabalhar próximo a ela todos os dias e noites, apenas o fazia sentir muito mais do que podia conter. _

_Infelizmente, para Richard, Lois jamais permitiu elevar o relacionamento dos dois a um nível mais pessoal. Assim como ele nada sabia sobre sua vida, ela também nada sabia sobre ele. _

_A única coisa que Richard sabia, e para ele isso já bastava, era que Lois não tinha um namorado. _

_Mas seu distanciamento, e sua total imersão no trabalho, fazia com que as oportunidades para ele se esvaíssem. Sempre tão envolvida com os assuntos do jornal, ela jamais percebeu o que acontecia com seu colega. _

_E embora fosse uma excelente repórter investigativa, às vezes, não conseguia notar o que estava bem diante de seus olhos._

_"E não me deixe esquecer de agradecer a quem quer que seja que inventou o corretor de texto" continuou ele, sorrindo. "Sem ele, eu teria ficado horas a fio arrumando suas atrocidades gramaticais"_

_Lois sorriu, enquanto pegava o casaco. _

_"Você sabe mesmo como elogiar uma garota, White"_

_E sem se virar para vê-lo, completou:_

_"Até amanhã"_

_"Espere Lois! Esqueceu uma coisa!" disse ele, aproximando-se._

_"O quê?" perguntou ela, virando-se para ver o que era. _

_Mas Richard, que estava próximo o bastante, puxou-a para um beijo:_

_"Isso" respondeu, com os lábios pressionados aos dela._

_Há tempos queria beijá-la, e senti-la nos seus braços. E embora Lois jamais lhe tivesse dado espaço até mesmo para falarem de suas vidas pessoais, ele não podia mais esperar. _

_Ela o desvencilhou, abruptamente, surpresa, estarrecida. E com as mãos nos lábios, e olhar perplexo, como se não soubesse o que dizer ou pensar, apenas murmurou qualquer coisa, antes de se aproximar novamente dele para um beijo mais demorado. _

_FIM DO FASHBACK_

* * *

Não. Clark definitivamente não representava perigo algum. Ele jamais conseguiria acompanhar alguém fugaz como ela. E pensando melhor, Richard chegava à conclusão de que nem mesmo ele conseguia.

Nisso, ele viu Lois sair da sala de Perry, furiosa, logo seguida de Clark, que ajeitava os óculos, e esbarrava em alguém.

E enquanto observava Lois se sentar visivelmente irritada à sua mesa, e lançar olhares cheios de faísca para Clark do outro lado da redação, que apenas lhe acenava de forma desajeitada, Richard tinha cada vez mais certeza da verdade. Da imbatível e dolorosa verdade: de que era pelo Superman, e sempre por ele, que o coração dela batia mais forte.

Passados cinco anos, suas lembranças com Lois eram a única coisa que tinha, porque o principal já não tinha mais. E talvez, jamais o teve.

Ao se aproximar da mesa de Lois, e notar o porta-retratos ainda quebrado desde o dia em que ELE voltou, fato esse que ainda o perturbava, Richard perguntou:

"Tudo bem, Lois?"

Surpresa, ela se virou para vê-lo, com a testa enrugada:

"Perry quer um trabalho de campo sobre as conseqüências da quase bem sucedida tentativa de Lex Luthor criar um continente com tecnologia alienígena. Ele quer saber como andam os estragos feitos dois meses depois! Acredita nisso?" disse ela, com denotada indignação.

Claro, pensou Richard. Só podia ser alguma coisa relacionada a Superman. Não que fosse culpa do Perry. O dano já estava feito. E, novamente, Lois tentava convencer a si mesma, ou então Richard, de que aquilo a aborrecia. Evidentemente que ele sabia que não era bem isso. Na verdade, era o que ela mais queria. E ele novamente olhou o porta-retratos quebrado.

"O problema é que estou há semanas tentando descobrir onde Lex Luthor está--" explicou ela, encostando-se na cadeira e olhando para o monitor do computador. "E isso sim é importante, afinal, nem mesmo ELE consegue localizá-lo, e ainda assim Perry fica me empurrando essas matérias sem sentido!"

Richard sorriu, e se encostou à mesa, com os braços cruzados. Era engraçado como Lois se esquivava de falar o nome Superman à sua frente após as coisas voltarem relativamente ao normal. Às vezes, ele mesmo procurava evitar chama-lo pelo nome. Mas vindo de Lois, não fazia sentido.

"Pelo menos você tem o Clark para ajudar" comentou Richard, na tentativa de desviar o assunto para outro foco.

"É. Pelo menos" disse Lois, olhando para Clark do outro lado da redação, provavelmente imaginando o que seria dela sem ele.

"Por que você não faz o que acha que deve fazer, e depois escreve o artigo que o Perry pediu?" sugeriu Richard.

Lois sorriu um sorriso amigável, como se aquelas fossem as palavras certas que precisava ouvir, até que algo lhe chamou a atenção, e ela simplesmente olhou para o monitor de televisão acima do ombro do noivo.

Confuso, Richard se virou para ver o que era, e suspirou ao notar que se tratava de mais um noticiário sobre um salvamento de Superman. Desta vez, um avião nas Ilhas Malvinas. Ele então se voltou para Lois, cujos olhos brilhavam ao vê-lo no monitor salvando todas aquelas pessoas.

"Bom, eu vou respirar um pouco de ar puro antes de começar qualquer coisa" disse ela, levantando-se com a bolsa, na tentativa de demonstrar indiferença ao noticiário.

"Quer companhia?" perguntou Richard, prontamente, sabendo que ela ia para o terraço fumar escondido.

Mas Lois sorriu e apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, para depois de afastar.

"Se quiser, já que vai estar ocupada, depois eu pego o Jason na escola" comentou ele.

Lois sorriu, voltou para perto dele, e beijou-o nos lábios.

Depois, caminhou até o elevador.

Richard sorriu. Nem mesmo os beijos eram como antes. E talvez nunca foram como ele realmente imaginou que fossem. E ele sabia, mas não admitia. Lois jamais se entregou totalmente a ele, porque ela só amou uma única pessoa na vida.

E ele voltou os olhos para o noticiário, onde agora aparecia Superman sorrindo para os fotógrafos.

Virou-se então para a mesa de Lois, na tentativa de evita-lo, e olhou novamente o porta-retratos. Depois, viu o computador de Lois, agora com o campo para preenchimento da senha, e lembrou o código de acesso: Superman.

Suspirou. Era tudo tão injusto.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_"Richard!" gritou Lois ao seu lado na cabine do hidroavião que trepidava e não decolava, logo após voltarem para apanhar o Superman._

_"Estou tentando!" gritou ele, segurando firme o manche, tentando levantar vôo. _

_Mas uma visão o fez gelar._

_"Ah meu Deus" murmurou, ao ver pilares que se cruzavam à sua frente naquele continente singular._

_E o avião não subia. E sua única preocupação era tirar Lois e Jason daquele perigo._

_Num ato desesperado, Richard baixou o bico do avião, que passou a tempo por debaixo dos pilares, batendo com a ponta de uma das asas._

_Subitamente, mais uma visão estarrecedora: um precipício._

_O coração de Richard estava acelerado. _

_Ele mal conseguia se conter. _

_E quando chegaram ao final do precipício, ele podia sentir, pelo silêncio de Jason, o medo de não conseguirem sair ilesos dali, enquanto o avião ainda estava fora de controle. _

_Mas algo aconteceu. E antes que ele acreditasse que o transporte viria a colidir com as colunas disformes que ainda emergiam no oceano, Richard sentiu o avião ganhar altitude, e subir com o nariz para os céus. _

_Num grito de euforia e alívio, Richard sentiu que novamente estava no controle. Era com se nada pudesse detê-lo._

_Após ganhar considerável altitude, ele se virou para trás a fim de verificar se todos estavam bem, e viu o Superman ainda inconsciente. _

_Era estranho ver o homem de aço naquele estado. _

_Fraco. _

_Sofrendo. _

_E sabia que o único motivo para estarem ali, era porque Lois disse algo sobre ele morrer se não voltassem para ajudá-lo. Momento esse em que Richard viu nos olhos da mulher amada algo que fez seu coração apertar: Amor. _

_Uma fraqueza tomou conta de Richard. _

_Pouco antes, viu Lois atirar-se ao mar, ignorando completamente qualquer perigo que pudesse se sobrepor a ela, na sua busca desenfreada pelo Superman._

_Não havia mais dúvidas. _

_Como se voltasse à realidade do momento, Richard viu Lois pegar a caixa de primeiros-socorros, e correr novamente para perto do Superman. Ela então o virou para o lado e, sob o olhar atento de Jason, extraiu alguma coisa na parte de trás de suas costas. _

_Superman emitiu um grito de dor, algo jamais imaginado, e Richard nada podia fazer, a não ser se virar e continuar a pilotar._

_De repente, a pressão na cabine mudou, e ele se virou imediatamente para ver o que era, e notou que se tratava de Lois, que atirava para fora uma lasca de pedra esverdeada. _

_"Como vocês me encontraram?" perguntou o Superman, confuso. _

_Richard se virou, e viu Lois olhando para Jason. _

_Superman olhou para Lois e depois para Jason._

_"Obrigado" disse, levantando-se._

_Houve um silêncio e, de repente, a pressão na cabine novamente mudou. _

_"O quê está fazendo?" perguntou Lois._

_Preocupado, Richard se virou para ver o que acontecia, e viu o homem de aço olhando para Lois e, percebeu que não era apenas Lois que o amava, pois os olhos dele estavam repletos de emoção contida._

_"Tenho que voltar" ele disse, com sua contumaz firmeza._

_Era como se sua força tivesse voltado. _

_"Você está ferido!" implorou Lois, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_Mas Superman ignorou o apelo dela, e após olha-la mais uma vez nos olhos, disse:_

_"Adeus Lois"_

_E ela estendeu a mão, como se ainda pudesse segura-lo antes que ele partisse. _

_Mas era tarde demais._

_Para Lois._

_Para Richard._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

E foi naquele momento que Richard White soube que a havia perdido para sempre.

Pensativo, ele apenas tentava se convencer de que a decisão que havia tomado naqueles últimos dias era a coisa certa a se fazer. E por mais que quisesse postergar, lutando consigo mesmo de que as coisas ainda podiam ser diferentes, sabia que não, e que já não podia mais viver com aquilo.

* * *

Quando chegou ao terraço, Lois se preparava para acender um cigarro e, provavelmente, sentindo uma presença, virou-se rapidamente com um sorriso nos lábios:

"Sabia que--" disse, e ao ver que se tratava de Richard, apenas completou: "--Richard?"

E ele apenas sorriu, sabendo que, de fato, ela esperava que fosse outra pessoa.

"Achei que havia prometido a Jason que ia parar" disse ele, apontando para o cigarro em sua mão.

Lois sorriu, desajeitada, e o guardou de volta na bolsa, enquanto Richard se aproximava dela, junto ao parapeito.

"Foi aqui que nos conhecemos" disse, subitamente, contemplando a vista.

Lois balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, com o olhar perdido.

E Richard apenas imaginava, e seu coração apertou ao pensar na possibilidade, por mais que soubesse o quão verdadeira devia ser, que talvez ela estivesse lembrando que foi ali que anos antes também conheceu o Superman, quando ele surgiu para o público, e a salvou pela primeira vez.

"Tomei uma decisão muito importante" começou ele, então, virando-se para encara-la nos olhos, e lembrou que jamais ficou tão nervoso diante de Lois como quando no dia em que a pediu em casamento. "Pretendia deixar para falarmos à noite, depois que Jason estivesse dormindo--" continuou, tentando ignorar a dor que se abatia sobre ele "Mas não posso mais esperar para dizer o que venho adiado há semanas"

"Richard, eu--" disse ela, fitando-o com firmeza, sabendo exatamente do que se tratava e, provavelmente imaginando os motivos para somente agora ele resolver falar a respeito.

"Não Lois" interrompeu ele. "Dessa vez, deixe-me falar"

Ela suspirou e cruzou os braços, apertando-os contra o peito.

Embora intimamente soubessem que cedo ou tarde aquele momento chegaria, jamais imaginavam o quão difícil seria.

"Perry precisa de alguém no escritório em Paris" disse ele, então. "E eu disse a ele que estou interessado e disponível, pelo tempo que for necessário"

"Richard, não precisa ser desse jeito--"

"Mas precisa" disse ele, sorrindo ao ouvir o comentário de Lois.

"Não quis dizer isso--" Lois tentou remediar, embora fosse tarde demais para isso. "Se ando distraída e ausente demais, é por causa do trabalho"

"Lois, você tem chegado tarde todos os dias nos dois últimos meses, e nem notou que estou dormindo no sofá!"

"Bom, é porque eu simplesmente chego em casa e você já está dormindo!"

Richard balançou a cabeça. Não queria mais ouvir.

"Precisamos disso, Lois. De um tempo... até _você _decidir o que fazer" completou, na tentativa de conter a tristeza nas palavras. Por mais que soubesse que a havia perdido para sempre, e que não havia mais volta, ainda assim, era difícil dizer adeus, e evitar um resquício de esperança. Afinal, ele sabia que a decisão dela já havia sido tomada.

"Espero que isso não tenha alguma coisa a ver com--"

Mas Richard não a interrompeu, tal como Lois esperava que fizesse.

"Não sei como fui deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto--" disse, com lágrimas nos olhos, sem conseguir encará-lo.

E enquanto olhava para Lois, era como se começasse a entender o porquê do Superman ter ido embora sem se despedir dela, pois o que Richard mais queria naquele momento era puxá-la para um abraço apertado, e nunca mais deixá-la. Mas não podia. Pois se o fizesse, jamais conseguiria fazer o que precisava ser feito.

"Lois, se estamos tentando nos convencer de que as coisas vão ficar, é _pelo Jason_" explicou. "Mas não é justo fazermos isso com ele"

Nisso, ela levantou os olhos para vê-lo.

E Richard sorriu. Era um sorriso triste. Mas ainda era um sorriso.

"Não é certo--" e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, e ele não conseguisse finalmente revelar que sabia a grande verdade enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos de fogo que sempre o fascinaram, agora repletos de lágrimas, completou: "--Separar o filho do seu verdadeiro pai"

Perplexa, Lois estremeceu. Por várias semanas imaginou como diria aquilo a Richard. Sofreu, em silêncio, a dor de ter que contar a ele a grande e imbatível verdade, a de que Jason não era seu filho.

"Richard--" murmurou ela.

"Tudo bem" disse ele, dando-lhe as costas, e olhando para o outro lado da cidade.

Houve um grande silêncio, e ele continuou:

"Eu desconfiei quando voltamos para salvá-lo no mar e quando a levei com Jason para vê-lo no hospital" explicou. E um pequeno sorriso amargo surgiu no canto de seus lábios, ao concluir: "Tudo se confirmou quando ele melhorou, e tenho certeza que foi porque você contou a verdade quando ele ainda estava em coma"

Lois enxugou as lágrimas das faces com as pontas dos dedos, e olhar perdido, provavelmente lembrando daquele dia no hospital, quando contou a Superman, ainda em coma, que Jason era seu filho.

Com aperto ainda maior no coração, Richard completou:

"Só acho que você _devia _ter me contado _desde o início_"

Lois caminhou à frente de Richard, e o encarou com firmeza nos olhos:

"Eu não sabia que ele era o pai, Richard" disse.

"Por favor, Lois" pediu ele, incrédulo.

"É verdade" insistiu ela. "Eu não sabia"

Richard a encarou nos olhos.

Acreditava nela.

Por mais que houvesse as mentiras, ainda sabia quando Lois dizia a verdade.

"Como?" indagou, confuso e perplexo. "Ou melhor, esqueça. Não quero mesmo saber" disse, com as mãos agora apoiadas no parapeito, enquanto a reportagem 'Passei a Noite com o Superman' martelava ainda mais a sua mente. "Não posso mais ficar no meio disso tudo, Lois"

Houve um silêncio, e a única preocupação de Lois era agora com o filho:

"E quanto a Jason?"

Richard suspirou.

"Diga a ele a verdade"

"Richard?"

E ele se virou para olhá-la nos olhos:

"Ele é um garoto forte e inteligente. Precisa saber que tem um pai que quer se aproximar dele, e que está disposto a assumir seu papel, ou não o visitaria todas as noites como tem feito desde que saiu do hospital"

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa, provavelmente tentando imaginar como Richard sabia das visitas de Superman a Jason.

"Eu nunca quis que as coisas fossem desse jeito" disse ela, mas Richard suspirou ao ver seus olhos repletos de emoção. Tanto quanto ele, ela sofria.

Houve um grande silêncio. Era uma das raras vezes em que Lois nada dizia, talvez porque simplesmente não soubesse o que dizer, ou mesmo porque não houvesse mais nada a dizer.

"Não quero que desapareça da vida do Jason" disse.

"Nunca" disse Richard. "Eu o amo mais do que tudo"

Lágrimas voltaram a correr pelas faces de Lois, assim como nas de Richard.

E os dois, parados um à frente do outro, apenas se olhavam.

O inevitável havia acontecido.

A grande e imbatível verdade.

A de que nada e ninguém poderiam separar o que o destino havia definido anos antes.

Richard enxugou o rosto com as mãos, e olhou as horas.

"Tenho que buscar Jason na escola" disse, recompondo-se.

E olhou mais uma vez para Lois.

"A viagem é para daqui a quatro meses" disse. "Até lá, vou ficar num hotel"

"Perry sabe?"

"Ainda não"

Richard suspirou, e disse:

"Vou passar todo o tempo que eu puder com o Jason e, enquanto ainda estiver por aqui, pensaremos numa forma de resolver as coisas com ele"

Lois fechou os olhos. Seu coração estava apertado. Richard era muito mais do que podia imaginar ou esperar. E ela sofria pelo fato de não poder corresponde-lo com o amor que realmente merecia.

Ele se aproximou dela, e como se quisesse beija-la mais uma vez, resistiu, e disse:

"Sempre vou amar você, Lois"

E Richard simplesmente lhe deu as costas e foi embora. Por mais que soubesse que a veria nos próximos meses até ir embora, sabia agora, mais do que nunca, que estava tudo acabado, e que nada mais seria como antes do retorno do Superman. E seu único conforto era saber que, tanto quanto ele a amava, havia alguém que ela amava ainda mais, e que a correspondia na mesma proporção.

* * *

Quatro meses haviam se passado, e Lois havia decidido não contar nada a Jason. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Richard respeitava sua decisão, mas ainda acreditava que não era o certo. E olhando para Jason pelo espelho retrovisor do carro naquela última manhã que passavam juntos, enquanto o levava para escola, tinha ainda mais certeza.

"Tudo bem, campeão?" perguntou.

"Tudo" respondeu Jason, sorrindo, ao vê-lo pelo espelho.

Richard também sorriu.

"Sabe, não vai ser por muito tempo" disse. "E vou tentar vir no feriado de Ação de Graças... e no Natal"

Mas Jason nada disse, e olhou para a janela.

Richard suspirou.

Quando chegaram à escola, Richard levou Jason pela mão até a porta, e se abaixou à sua frente, para olha-lo nos olhos.

"Não queria que fosse embora" disse Jason.

"Preciso ir" disse Richard. "Além do mais, já falamos sobre isso. Lembra? Prometeu que cuidaria da sua mãe, e não criaria problemas"

Jason balançou a cabeça, lembrando da conversa.

"Vai ligar todos os dias?" perguntou.

"Claro!" exclamou Richard, com um sorriso. "E vou querer ouvir você tocar seu teclado e mandar seus desenhos para que eu possa pendura-los nas paredes do meu novo escritório!"

Jason sorriu, e o abraçou.

Richard fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia os braços pequenos dele em torno de seu pescoço, imaginando que, talvez, quando voltasse, se voltasse, tudo seria diferente, inclusive aquele abraço.

"Amo você, Jason" disse.

"Também amo você" respondeu ele, beijando-o no rosto, e ao ver a professora às escadas da escola, correu para seu encontro, não sem antes se virar para acenar para Richard pela última vez, e com os olhos cheios de brilho.

* * *

Richard não pretendia, mas decidiu fazer uma parada rápida no Planeta Diário, para ver Lois pela última vez, ainda que a tivesse visto naquela manhã quando apanhou Jason. Com a mala pronta, deixou o carro na casa do lago, e foi de táxi. Desceu em frente ao prédio e olhou para o alto para ver a fachada do edifício ainda em recuperação, pela última vez. Não. Não havia mais o que fazer ali. Seria mais um sofrimento desnecessário. Sorriu um sorriso amargo, e se virou para acenar para o motorista do táxi do qual acabara de desembarcar.

De repente, ouviu uma voz familiar chamá-lo.

"Richard?"

"Ei, Clark!" exclamou, ao ver quem era, enquanto abria a porta do táxi e colocava a mala dentro do veículo.

"Vejo que o Sr White resolveu despachá-lo mais cedo" disse ele, ajeitando os óculos. "Achei que só iria a Paris na semana que vêm"

"Mudança de planos" disse Richard, que sabia que, para todos os demais no Planeta Diário, sua viagem era apenas para a cobertura da reportagem sobre um novo trem-bala, enquanto se virava mais uma vez para olhar a fachada do edifício.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Clark.

Richard nada disse, até que encarou Clark e sorriu.

"Estamos dando um tempo. Lois e eu" revelou. Era a única pessoa além de Perry a quem falou a verdade. E por mais que não o conhecesse direito, achava, estranhamente, que podia falar-lhe abertamente sobre aquilo.

Clark enrugou a testa, provavelmente confuso, e Richard continuou:

"Bom, o fato é que--" e antes que completasse a frase, encarou Clark, e sorriu. Não acreditava que estava mesmo falando aquilo com ele, por mais que instantes antes pensasse que devia. "Deixa pra lá!"

"Espere!" chamou Clark, antes que ele entrasse no táxi.

Richard então se virou para vê-lo. Talvez Jimmy estivesse certo a respeito de Clark. Ele era uma boa pessoa que realmente se preocupava com todos à sua volta.

"Sabe, Clark, é complicado" disse.

E Clark o escutava, com denotada atenção:

"Não posso competir com ele" disse Richard, com um pequeno sorriso. Era a primeira vez que dizia o que estava prestes a dizer: "Afinal, é o Superman!" Seis meses depois, e ainda era difícil encarar aquela realidade. Mas olhando firmemente nos olhos de Clark, imaginava que era bom que ele, como amigo e colega de trabalho de Lois, soubesse, porque, afinal de contas, tanto quanto Jimmy e mesmo Perry, Clark sabia que Lois sempre amou o homem de aço. "Ela nunca deixou de amá-lo" continuou. A verdade ainda doía. "E eu até que tentei lidar com isso nos dois primeiros meses depois que ele retornou, mas só consegui ver Lois se afastar cada vez mais"

Clark suspirou. Era como se não soubesse o que dizer. E Richard se sentiu bem por Clark nada dizer a respeito.

"E Jason?" perguntou ele, subitamente.

Richard suspirou.

"Ele vai ficar bem, e vou vê-lo sempre que puder" sorriu. "Amo Jason como se fosse meu filho" completou.

E quando finalmente se deu conta do que acabara de dizer, e da surpresa de Clark ao ouvir aquilo, Richard completou:

"Lois me contou a verdade" explicou, evasivamente.

"Verdade? Que verdade?" indagou Clark, intrigado.

Richard sorriu. Achava que já havia dito o bastante, quando então decidiu entrar no táxi.

"Aeroporto" disse Richard ao motorista, e antes que fechasse a porta, viu Clark se aproximar da janela. Virou-se para vê-lo pela última vez, e disse, antes que o motorista arrancasse:

"Cuide-se, Clark"

Enquanto se afastava do Planeta Diário, Richard suspirou. A tristeza, a angustia e a revolta ainda o arrebatavam. Mas alguma coisa apaziguava sua dor. E era justamente o fato de que acreditava que fazia a coisa certa. E por mais que aqueles dias tivessem sido tortuosos, sabia, de certa forma, que no final, tudo ficaria bem.

FIM


End file.
